Inability to properly manage weight is an increasing problem among the adult population as indicated by increasingly rising rates of obesity. Obesity and excessive weight lead to a litany of health problems such as cardiovascular disease, skeletal and joint disease, diabetes, cancer, poor body image, depression and overall decreased energy. However, maintaining proper body weight is difficult for individuals who lack the time to exercise or the knowledge and wherewithal to abide by a healthy diet.
The regulation of body weight involves a complex interaction of the central nervous system (CNS), endocrine system and digestive system. The food consumed from all dietary sources by an individual amounts to the total (caloric) energy intake. The extent of energy (food stores) utilized by the body tissues to perform work (to undertake all the functions of the body) is energy expenditure (EE). The cells utilize energy sources to generate heat, a process known as thermogenesis. All of the energy expended by the body is ultimately converted to heat. The food ingested and the body's metabolic energy stores in the forms of fat (excess calories stored as fat) and glycogen, combine with oxygen and undergo the process of oxidation to generate bioenergy (ATP) in the body cells, utilized for carrying out all life processes. These metabolic processes produce energy as heat (thermogenesis). When one consumes calories in excess of those required for immediate energy production, conversion of a portion of these excess calories to heat occurs, rather than its storage as fat, a process known as diet-induced thermogenesis. The two fundamental approaches to induce weight loss are either to decrease energy (food) intake or to increase energy expenditure by enhanced oxidation of food sources, or a combination of both.
The body possesses an expanded capacity to store fat. The fat stores in the body readily accommodate increasing levels of energy intake over and above those required for daily energy needs. The mobilization of stored fat from the body, in the form of triglycerides, and their hydrolysis to free fatty acids (lipolysis) provides substrates for metabolic oxidation. Raising metabolism, particularly that of fat, utilizes more food reserves and, therefore, results in higher EE. The preferential deployment of fat for enhanced oxidation accelerates the utilization of body fat, thereby depleting fat stores in the tissues and inducing weight loss. In case there is a deficit in the supply of energy, the body draws from fats stored from excess energy intake (from foods) and oxidizes the same (loss of weight).
The body's physiological systems maintain homeostasis with respect to energy (caloric) intake and energy utilization. The regulation of energy balance involves a complex network of hormonal and neural mechanisms. A net imbalance between energy intake and energy expenditure over time impairs body weight maintenance, resulting in weight gain leading to excessive body weight and eventually contributing to obesity, depending on the severity.
When the body encounters an energy deficit in the course of weight-reducing diets, it tends to save energy by reducing thermogenesis. This factor contributes to a failure in sustaining body weight after body weight loss. These circumstances require continually stimulated thermogenesis. After losing weight for a short duration, an individual's weight stabilizes. In order to maintain body weight there is a need to control food intake and stimulate thermogenesis on an ongoing basis.
Body weight control methods often yield short-term positive results and sustained weight maintenance is a real challenge. The difficult task is to identify substances, which are readily able to suppress appetite and reduce food (energy) intake, and continuously maintain increased metabolism and enhanced EE, thereby facilitating body weight maintenance effects in regulating food intake.
Prior art attempts at increasing energy expenditure and thermogenesis have primarily used large amounts of stimulants such as caffeine and ephedra. Caffeine in particular has been a popular CNS stimulant used in weight management. While caffeine at high doses increases energy expenditure and induces fat oxidation, continued or sustained weight loss becomes a major concern where greater amounts of caffeine lead to a gradual habituation and eventual decrease in efficacy. Furthermore, stimulants such as caffeine induce possible transient side effects on the cardiovascular system. Cardiovascular side effects are often a concern for those with unhealthy body weight where obesity and cardiovascular health problems often overlap. Caffeine in large amounts should also be avoided by people who suffer from kidney disease, an overactive thyroid, a tendency to spasms, or problems with anxiety or panic.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a composition for promoting weight loss, through increased fat oxidation and modulation of appetite that contains decreased levels of caffeine. The composition should provide weight loss effects without the drawbacks of caffeine habituation leading to decreased efficacy over time and cardiovascular and CNS side effects caused by high amounts of caffeine. Furthermore, there is a need for methods for promoting weight loss by administering a composition that increases fat oxidation and modulates appetite with decreased levels of caffeine.